His Destiny
by peaphro
Summary: For WinterBlossom Festival. Endless Love. Dia pelancong, mencari sesuatu, Tidak tahu apakah Ia menyesalkan kepergian gadis yang dicintainya—entahlah. Berjalan menelusuri takdir, perjalanan nya telah dimulai. RnR Please?


I'll think… I'll journey out someday, to wondrous lands afar,

Or even chart a journey into a blazing star…

But rest assured that where my journey sees me to,

I… Always **KNOW **that when I go,

This journey takes you too…

Ya…

Kesalahan yang telah aku perbuat dimasa lalu…

Aku… **Menyesal**.

Tetapi, mungkin, kita dapat bertemu lagi di **alam mimpi**…

Aku ingin kau mengetahui semua **kesalahanku** dan **ketakutanku.**

Berbagi **suka** dan **duka **bersamamu…

Memegangmu sampai yang empunya hidup **memisahkan** kita…

**Title: His Destiny**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

**Warnings: Character death (but, it's not that angsty though), CANON setting**

**-For WinterBlossom Festival. Endless Love. Dia pelancong, mencari sesuatu, Tidak tahu apakah Ia menyesalkan kepergian gadis yang dicintainya—entahlah. Berjalan menelusuri takdir, perjalanan nya telah dimulai-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**His Destiny © Peaphro**

**

* * *

**

"I'm a traveler of live, destiny still awaits me there…"

* * *

Malam pertama setelah perdamaian dan pertarungan terakhir, adalah malam yang lebih dingin daripada malam-malam yang sebelumnya dilalui Sasuke.

Lucu, awalnya Ia menganggap kejadian yang lalu hanya lelucon, tetapi Ia tidak bisa menyangkal. Suara Naruto dan lainnya masih terdengar jelas di kepala Sasuke, seperti alunan lagu yang… Rusak.

"Dia sudah tiada, Sasuke."

"Aku turut berduka."

"Memang sulit untuk melupakan dia."

"H-hei, kau mau kemana, Teme?"

"Aku ingin pergi."

Sasuke menatap tenda yang telah Ia dirikan dengan tatapan kosong. Dia tahu bahwa Ia bisa membawa alas tadi, tetapi sepertinya mencoba untuk membuat sesuatu itu lebih bagus.

Dia mengingat saat terakhirnya bersama nya, dia ingat betul, wajahnya bersinar meskipun lebam dan darah menghiasi wajahnya. Mata Emeraldnya bercahaya, meskipun Ia juga sekarat, Ia menaruhkan nyawanya, mengobati dia. Sasuke tersenyum kecut. "Itu bagus, Aku bisa melihat wajahnya tersenyum kepadaku, saat aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya, untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Alam menjawab pernyataannya dengan hembusan angin malam. Dia tersenyum. "Berarti kau setuju denganku."

Sasuke membaringkan badannya di atas selimut, kemudian meringkukkan badannya. Selimut selalu cukup untuk membuatnya hangat, tetapi sekarang berbeda. Tidak masuk akal untuk memikirkan itu, dia butuh tidur. Ia menutup pintu tenda dan mencoba untuk terlelap.

Masih dingin.

Cahaya bintang-bintang dan rembulan masuk dengan samar-samar, dan itu mengingatkannya dengan sesuatu. Sasuke menutup matanya, dan Ia merasakan Ia berada di suatu tempat; ada cahaya yang menyala lebih terang daripada bintang-bintang.

Dia lelah, dan Ia tidak tahu cahaya itu—tetapi itu menghangatkannya, dan Ia tertidur.

Seperti malam itu…

-x-

Seminggu setelah perdamaian dan pertarungan terakhir, Sasuke bangun awal dari tidurnya, dari sejumlah mimpi yang campur aduk, dan mimpi yang tidak teringatkan. Dia tidak bisa tidur akhir-akhir ini—ada sesuatu tentang mimpinya yang membuat hatinya gelisah. Dia tidak berani bangun dari mimpinya, tetapi Ia paksakan saja akhirnya.

Dia meninggalkan tendanya dan berjalan keluar, merasakan embun pagi masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Hanya sedikit cahaya yang muncul di pagi itu. Fajar belum menyingsing di kala itu.

Sejak kejadian itu, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terbangun, memaksanya untuk terbangun dan berjalan menuju hari yang akan mendatang. Melangkah menuju masa depan. Berat sekali rasanya.

Itachi pasti akan menjitakku lagi untuk itu, pikirnya, tetapi itu tidak menjadi pikiran untamanya saat ini; dia kesepian untuk yang pertama kalinya, sudah lama sekali.

Ia duduk di atas rerumputan, tidak mengacuhkan rumput-rumput yang basah karena hujan semalam; Ia tetap mendudukinya. Ia melihat kunai yang Ia pegang sekarang ini. Dia tidak ingin berlatih; dia ingin Sakura.

Di atas kepalanya, di atas tubuhnya, angin mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, tidak mengerti apa yang alam katakan kepadanya. Tidak perlu dipikirkan, pikirnya. Hanya angin…

Dia menunduk, tetapi kemudian sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

Udara membawa aroma baru kepadanya. Bukan, bukan aroma baru. Aroma lama. Dia ingat saat Ia dan Sakura masih kecil. Sakura membawakan Ia bunga—yang belum pernah Ia lihat sebelumnya. Dia ingat, dia menaruh bunga itu di rambut gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil itu tertawa, dan merona.

Dia tidak pernah melihat bunga itu sebelumnya, tetapi hidungnya mencium aroma itu lagi, meskipun Ia tidak tahu datangnya darimana. Tidak mau mengabaikan kesempatan ini, Dia menghirup lagi, merasakan aromanya.

Ada sesuatu lagi. Sesuatu yang bukan aroma bunga, apapun itu. Dia merasakan jantungnya terpelanting ke tenggorokannya. Aroma yang Ia kenal tengah Ia hirup dengan bebas. Dia bangkit dari duduknya. Dari daun-daun pohon yang menutupi pandangannya ke arah langit, Ia bisa melihat matahari telah terbit. Dia tahu, itu pertanda baik.

Matahari hampir digantikan oleh rembulan dikala Ia tahu aroma apa yang sedang Ia hirup ini; aroma Rambut Sakura. Aromanya sama saat Sakura merangkulnya dulu, kala ketika Ia telah buta, mencari kekuatan.

-x-

Satu bulan setelah perdamaian dan pertarungan terakhir, semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Sasuke tengah menyusun tenda. Ia bisa merasakan semilir angin tengah menerpanya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan semilir angin ini, bagaikan seseorang—yang menemaninya.

Selesai menyusun tendanya, Ia pun melihat bahan-bahan makanan yang ditemuinya di perjalanan tadi; apel, tomat, dan beberapa sayuran buah.

Ada Sesutu yang mengingatkannya tentang salah satu dari buah-buahan ini, Sasuke tahu itu. Ia mengambil kunai, menggulung kain tangannya, membuat api unggun, dan menyiapkan peralatan makannya. Ia lalu mengambil apel, melihatnya sekilas.

Sesuatu menarik perhatiannya, sekilas Dia melihat cahaya redup di ujung penglihatannya. Dia menjulurkan tangannya untuk mencapai cahaya itu, dan kemudian sesuatu terjadi. Tangan-tangannya bekerja sendiri. Tangannya mengambil kunainya, lalu memotong kecil-kecil buah-buahan itu, menusukannya dengan tusukan kayu, lalu menaruhnya di atas api unggun.

Dia sedang menjalankan insting yang Ia tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya, tetapi dia tidak apa-apa, dia tidak takut. Dia mempercayai insting ini, meski tidak tahu darimana Ia bisa melakukan hal itu.

Setelah beberapa menit memanggang, Ia melihat apa yang di panggangnya telah mengeluarkan aroma harum. Mungkin tidak begitu penting, tetapi sepertinya Ia harus berkata sesuatu.

"Itadakimasu."

Ia pun duduk ditemani suara hutan dan alam. Makanan ini adalah makanan yang terenak yang Ia makan setelah kejadian itu. Apel, pikirnya. Hm.

-x-

Semusim setelah perdamaian dan pertarungan terakhir, kehangatan yang tersebar di udara malam cukup membuat Sasuke nyaman, menaruh selimutnya di luar tenda dan berbaring di bawah bintang-bintang. Dia melihat ke arah bintang-bintang itu, dan berpikir ada apa dibalik cahaya-cahaya redup itu. Yah, itu pemikiran yang bagus.

Dia tertidur, dan di tidurnya Ia memasuki mimpi yang bercampur aduk, mimpi-mimpi itu hilang begitu saja ketika Ia mencoba untuk mengingatnya, seperti yang kemarin-kemarin, sejak peristiwa itu. Tetapi kemudian sesuatu yang baru terjadi; ketika Ia bangun, jantungnya berdetak cepat, merasakan ada seseorang disampingnya.

Tidak ada orang. Dia memutuskan untuk mengecek nya, tetapi tidak ada seseorang yang muncul, hanya suara binatang malam yang menemaninya, secara nyata. Entah mengapa, dia tidak lega. Buktinya, Ia tidak takut sama sekali ketika Ia bangun. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia… Harapkan? Senangi? Tetapi apapun itu, Dia tidak takut.

Ia berbaring kembali dan menutup matanya. Tetapi anehnya, rasa kantuk itu tidak muncul kembali. Dia bisa merasakan cahaya dari bintang-bintang tengah memasuki matanya, dan dia merasa seperti harus melihat sesuatu—sesuatu yang lain. Dia membuka mata Onyxnya, yakin bahwa Ia dapat melihat… Apa? Dia tidak tahu. Toh, dia hanya melihat bintang-bintang.

"Hn, mereka Indah, bukan?"

Lucu, sangat lucu, tapi di dalam lubuk hatinya Dia tahu bahwa seseorang sedang mendengarkannya saat ini, dan seseorang itu ingin mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Ketika aku tahu seluruh keluargaku dibunuh, aku sangat marah kepada dia, kepada Itachi. Aku masih tidak percaya saja ketika aku terbangun di rumah sakit. Pikiranku kosong waktu itu, akupun sempat mencoba untuk bunuh diri."

Entah kenapa dia membicarakan hal itu, dia tidak tahu. Ada sesuatu yang menyuruhnya untuk berbicara tentang hal itu, mungkin dia telah membicarakan hal ini kepada Sakura beberapa tahun yang lalu, kembali ke bangku sekolah.

Dengan siapa Ia berbicara sekarang, pasti seseorang itu akan mengerti, dan Ia lebih yakin kepada siapa yang menemaninya itu.

"Tetapi ada satu emosi lagi yang tersimpat jauh di lubuk hatiku, rasa… Kecewa. Ya, aku kecewa dengan kakaku waktu itu. Seseorang yang amat sangat kusayangi dan kupercayai menghianatiku. Dan setelah aku mengetahui kebenaran, ingin rasanya aku memutar balik kejadian yang telah lalu. Dia rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi aku, demi desa konoha. Ingin rasanya aku lari dari realita ini, tetapi aku tidak bisa. Apakah ini takdir atau jelas, aku tidak tahu."

Sasuke menarik selimutnya untuk memperbaiki posisi tidurnya, menyadari batang pohon yang berdaun menghalangi nya untuk melihat bintang. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya dan mencoba untuk menarik selimutnya, kembali ke posisi sebelumnya. Sementara Ia merubah posisinya, angin berhembus mendorong batang pohon itu, tetapi tidak membuat batang pohon itu patah. Bintang-bintang pun terlihat lagi, cukup untuk tidak menghalanginya dari pemandangan indah di atas sana.

Ia tersenyum kecil, dan tanpa berpikir Ia pun mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Arigatou."

Memang bodoh, Itu hanya angin, dan…

Sejenak, angin yang berhembus bersuara seperti gelak tawa, lembut dan bebas, dan Dia berpikir Dia bisa melihat bayangan tangan pucat menyentuh cahaya bintang. Bukan… Itu hanyalah trik dari rembulan, tetapi Ia tetap merasa tidak kesepian.

"Aku rasa…" Dia ragu-ragu sejenak, tetapi akhirnya meneruskan kalimatnya. "Akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku bisa memperkenalkanmu dengan keluargaku."

Di suatu tempat, ada suatu jawaban.

"Hn," ujarnya, dan Ia tersenyum.

"Melihat bintang-bintang seperti ini juga menyenangkan, Sakura."

Hanya keheningan yang menjawabnya, seperti waktu-waktu yang Ia habiskan selama ini. Dia masih mempunyai waktu yang cukup sebelum fajar, dan Ia membiarkan kantuk menguasainya. Kali ini, mimpi-mimpi yang aneh tidak menggangunya sekarang.

-x-

Satu tahun setelah perdamaian dan pertarungan terakhir, Sasuke kembali ke desa Konoha untuk yang pertama kalinya. Kesan pertama yang Ia dapat adalah Figur sahabatnya, yang terukir di wajah-wajah patung Hokage. Ia tersenyum, lalu menoleh ke sekitar perumahan yang berada di dekat gerbang utama. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sepertinya ada sejenis acara di jantung desa. Itu tidak apa-apa baginya. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang ingin Ia temui. Dan setelah berjalan cukup lama, Dia terlalu lelah untuk berjalan, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari tempat dimana Ia bisa beristirahat.

Dia tidak melihat kerusakan yang ditimbulkan oleh Madara beberapa tahun lalu. Ia tahu Hokage ke lima meninggalkan desa Konoha di tangan orang-orang yang terpercaya. Buktinya rumah-rumah sekarang jauh lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya, jauh lebih besar dan berwarna-warni.

Di ujung matanya Sasuke bisa melihat sebuah gerakan, dan Ia pun menoleh, melihat siapa yang membuat gerakan itu. Di sebuah gang Ia melihat seorang gadis kecil dengan celana dan baju berwarna oranye tengah sibuk menuliskan sesuatu ke dinding dengan semprotannya. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Ia menghampiri gadis kecil itu, menutupi wajahnya dengan jubah yang dipakainya selama ini, berjaga-jaga jika gadis kecil ini mengenalnya.

Gadis kecil itu menyelesaikan semprotannya dengan membentukkan bunga di kata terakhir dari pesannya, kemudian berbalik, mendapati Sasuke tengah menatapnya. "A-aku bukannya—"

Sasuke melihat mata anak kecil ini, Ia tidak kenal kepadanya. Gadis kecil ini hanya melihatnya sebagai orang dewasa biasa, yang bersiap untuk mengukumnya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan menghukummu. Kurasa kreasimu ini bagus."

Gadis kecil itu mendelik, kemudian mendengus, menaruh semprotannya ke dalam tas kecilnya, lalu memegang dahunya. "Begitukah? Ya, aku ini seniman."

"Pergilah menyemprot dinding lain," Ujar Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan memberitahukan siapapun."

Gadis kecil itu memberinya ancungan jempol, lalu berlari di sepanjang jalan dan mencari dinding yang lain. Sasuke melihatnya sampai anak itu menghilang dari penglihatannya. Ia pun berjongkok, mendengus pelan. Dia lelah. Setelah perjalanannya yang amat jauh, dan kembali lagi ke desa Konoha, dia merasa dia harus Istirahat.

Dia menyukai desain dari gadis kecil itu juga. Dengan huruf Kapital yang besar dan bewarna-warni, dinding itu sekarang terbaca: **HANYA AKU TIDAK BERADA DI SAMPINGMU, BUKAN BERARTI AKU TIDAK MENJAGAMU!**

Sasuke bersandar sambil mengamati tulisan yang berada di depannya itu. Kata-katanya bagus, Dia berpikir ada seseorang yang memberitahukan Gadis kecil itu untuk membuat kata-kata ini. Ia menutup matanya sejenak.

Ketika Ia membuka matanya, cahaya malam seperti berbeda… Apakah Ia tertidur? Sekarang sudah malam, bintang-bintang dan rembulan pun menampakkan sinarnya dengan samar-samar. Tetapi tulisan yang berada di dinding depannya masih terlihat jelas.

Sekarang tulisan yang termuat di dinding itu berbeda. Warna-warnanya berubah menjadi warna biru tua dan merah muda. Huruf-huruf kapital itu pun terlihat bercahaya. Tertera kalimat: **SELAMAT DATANG DI RUANG HATIMU**.

Tidak ada seorang pun di sekitar gang itu. Sasuke berdiri, dan kemudian mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Sebuah pintu muncul di dinding itu, menggodanya untuk melihat apa yang berada di seberang sana.

Dia membuka pintu itu, lalu mendapati seseorang tengah merangkulnya. Terkejut, dia sedikit kehilangan keseimbangannya. Dia melihat ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh cahaya kelap-kelip yang begitu terang, dan Ia pun melihat siapa yang tengah merangkulnya.

Bukan. Bukan yang terakhir kalinya. Sama sekali bukan yang terakhir kalinya.

"Sakura," Ujarnya, dan satu hal yang membuatnya terkejut yaitu tidak ada nada terkejut sama sekali di suaranya. Dia hanya menatap gadis yang berada didepannya ini dengan tatapan tidak percaya, dan juga tatapan terpesona.

Sakura tersenyum kepadanya, mata Emeraldnya bersinar. "Apa kabar, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura," Ujarnya lagi, menikmati nama gadis yang sudah lama tidak diucapkannya. "Tempat apa ini?"

Sakura memandang tajam ke arah Sasuke, lalu melihat ke sekitar untuk melihat darimana Sasuke datang.

"Darimana kau masuk itulah tempat ini. Kau berada tepat diruang hatimu, Sasuke-kun." Dia melepaskan pegangannya di pinggang Sasuke, lalu menggengam kedua tangannya, menyatukan jari-jari mereka.

Sasuke mengerti, kemudian berpikir sejenak.

"Mimpi," Ujarnya. "Aku bermimpi. Apakah kau…" Dia terhenti. "Apakah kau benar-benar Sakura?"

Sakura menarik satu tangannya dari pegangan Sasuke, rasa segan menyelimuti pikirannya. "Apakah kau benar-benar Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," Jawabnya. "Kau tahu itu."

"Mmm… Iya. Dan berarti aku benar-benar Sakura."

Dia tidak bertanya bagaimana bisa dia masuk kesini. Dia hanya berujar, "Maafkan aku, aku terlalu lama untuk bisa kemari."

"Tidak apa-apa," Jawab Sakura. "Orang-orang seringkali membingungkan, begitu pulanya dengan mimpi. Lagipula, aku sudah lama berada disini, aku selalu menjagamu dimanapun kau berada. Kau tahu itu, bukan?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, lalu tersenyum tulus kepadanya. "Sakura… Kau berada disini, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan hal ini sampai sekarang,"

Dia membungkuk untuk menciumnya—

-Bibir mereka bersentuhan—

-dan dia membuka matanya.

Sekarang sudah sore; dia tertidur hanya beberapa menit, tetapi dia merasa cukup beristirahat. Angin pun berhembus, daun-daun musim gugur pun terbang melewatinya. Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu melihat ke depan. "Aku siap untuk pergi."

Semuanya, tantangan dunia masih menunggunya di luar sana. Dia berjalan keluar dari gang itu, lalu menuju arah cahaya yang berada di depannya, menuju takdirnya.

* * *

I always knew that you'll be watching over me…

And I know, our love will never die, even though you're not on my side …

That's why they've called it '**An Endless Love**'…

Thank you for everything…

* * *

**- Fin -**

**A/N: *perasaan terombang ambing***

**Aku tidak tahu apakah aku ingin menangis, aku tidak tahu. Huwa aku mau nangis T^T *gaje***

**Aku ingin sekali membaca repiu kalian mengenai fic ini… Hiksu~**

***selesai nangisnya* Eh, Mau nanya, benar 'kan, fic ini bertema endless love? Bingung sendiri saya =_=a**

**Dedicated for WinterBlossom, and SasuSaku fans out there. Long live SasuSaku! And other pairing! Support all of them~**

**Oya, special juga untuk pencinta SasuNaru, wanna read my fic 'Spiral'?**

**And… my SasuSakuKaka fic 'Red Ribbon'? *dikemplang gara-gara kebanyakan promosi***

**And the last thing, Mind to gimme your review?**


End file.
